SPICE AND LEMONS
by emz-and-vix
Summary: three porn girls of the century NON TWI characters are going to school.There they'll have rivalries with girls affairs with boys,but will three certain guys catch their eyes?Will love find its way,or does lust really rule over all can anything stop them?


**HEY THIS IS VICKY AND EMZ AGAIN, DOIN OUR THING! you peeps seem to respond more to lemons... so here they are...**

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, NOW READ AND ENJOY, OHH YEH... AND REVIEW... A LOT PLEASE. *PUPPY DOG EYES*

My name is Ilithia Enidarrah. I am the sexiest woman on earth and have been used in almost every single top porn film in the past few years. I have also done numerous victoria secret campaigns and runway shows. Almost every guy in the world knows my name and i love it. Everyone wants to get into bed with me.

You see I am only eighteen years old! Very young and for that I am a little ashamed however I do not regret anything. I have always been privately tutored, and ending up fucking my teacher, so now I am going to change. I am going to a boarding school.

However this is not just any boarding school, this is our boarding school. The only reason I am allowed to go is my father was the founder. Both my parents are dead now though, but my two sisters and I still get to go.

Oh yeh I almost forgot. My two sisters are called Rosalie and ALice. Rosalie is blonde with blue eyes and medium height. ALice has short black spiky hair with bright green eyes. She is really short. Then finally me, I am quite tall with waist long brown hair and purple eyes.

Don't even ask me about the eyes, it was a difformaty as a baby.

The three of us are all in the porn industry and the three most well known girls on the planet. And the richest if you have to ask. I am the most famous however and the most beautiful as the other two say.

We didn't even bother to change the staff when our parents passed away. We all hated our parents and moved out as soon as we could. The school remained almost exactly the same but was somehow left in our charge.

We decided not to keep it as an all boys school so we switched it to coed. It was only a few days ago ALice had the idea to go there ourselves. It would be pretty funny getting the teachers to teach us since we were in charge of them.

The only other thing we did change was the kids' freedom. They were allowed to go wherever they wanted whenever out of school hours. This meant there was no longer a lights out time, it was however their own fault if they didn't get to class the next day on time.

We wouldn't have to do any homework whatsoever and anything else for that matter. This was going to be great. There were probably going to be some really cute guys there as well. Well there had to be at least one cute guy out of three hundred.

The three of us had just landed in London. We are Italian you see. Of course there was the usual swarm of fans and paparazzi but in the end we managed to shake them off. The lorries of our stuff had already been delivered to our school and we were all going to be roomies.

But of course we had to tweek it a little. We got a whole floor to ourselves. Each whole apartment was a different room. So there was a kitchen, bathroom, games room, study, bedrooms, walk in wardrobes etc.

We had also decided to film a new movie while in here. It would at least give us some past time. SO anyway we had landed already and were now already on our way over to the school. We wanted to make a big entrance you see.

We had specially requested that all students were to be lined up outside the school to see us arrive. We were all driving our three cars, they were all bugatti verons. I was driving in the middle with Alice to my left and Rose to my right.

We had also decided to wear some of the most revealing clothes ever. You probably wouldn't find these in even some of the skankiest porn movies.

ALice was wearing a dress that barely covered her but. It was dark green and very fitted. It was so tight and made her cleavage clearly stand out. There was a big, purposely put, hole in the middle and running up in a spiral pattern revealing her belly button nad some of her cleavage .Underneath she wore some bright silver leggings and some six inch green heals to top it off.

Rosalie wore a long tee shirt, that like Alice's dress, barely covered her rear up. It was a bright blue and went excellently with her black tights and stilletos. Rose wanted that whole disco look so she wore a band in her hair and bright pink leg warmers over her shoes. The top itself had a hugely deep v neck that went right down to her belly button so you could definately spot her black lace bra.

Since they had completely different stiles I also opted for something different. Basically, I was wearing lingerie. I wore black hot pants, well they were more like panties made up of some slightly thicker black material. Then I wore a normal white blouse that I had attacked with a pair of scissors.

I had completely cut off the bottom two thirds so it came just bellow my breasts. I did not do up any of the buttons and simply tied a knot around the middle. You could see my very exposing red victoria secret bra underneath the thin white shirt and you could clearly see it through the big exposed area in the front too.

Basically we were dressed as the sluts of the century, but then again that was who we were. One thing I was definately looking forward to was the look on their faces. Nobody knew we were coming except for the teachers so they were probably all really frustrated now at having to stand outside not knowing what the big surprise was.

The teachers all knew who we were too and they knew better than to talk to us about our clothes or our habits. They were all quite young and mostly men too so they would probably all be really easy to crack.

Anyway, the girls would probably be glaring at us with jealousy and hatred while the boys were left drooling at us with their mouths hanging open.

The school had only started the year a few days ago so we weren't too late. So back to us, we had about two more minutes before we got there so we stopped by the side of the road.

We all stepped out and did makeup checks and ajusted each others clothes. You see since we were all porn stars we didn't really care about the whole touchy-feely thing. We all had this connection anyway and I swear in another life we would probably all be bi.

We stepped in the car one last time and set off again in the same connection. With one turn left we revved our engines up to full so everyone knew we were here. As I turned the corner I saw the school and the mass amount of sudents waiting outside for us.

They all looked really excited at seeing our cars, they were all probably mystified as to who were driving them. The glass was completely blacked out so no one could see a thing in.

Everyone was still there gaping and I could see people start to whisper to eachother, this is when we put it up another notch for the final stage. Alice sped ahead of us two and skidded to a stop before the other students who were now all looking at the door.

She hopped out quickly and spun around to face them. Of course there were automatic gasps when people recognized her and then another round when they all took in her outfit. After this definate whispers broke up but stopped again when Rose copied Alice.

I think most the boys were drooling now looking at my two sisters and that was when I stopped.

I slowly opened my door and put my first bare leg out. Boys all growled as I continued to slip out my long leg very slowly followed by the other. I decided to put them out of their torture so I got the rest of my body out and turned my face up to look at them.

One guy fell over in the far left and a few others took a few steps back at the sight of me. I put pure lust in my eyes as I looked around at everyone. I walked to link my arms with my sisters and suddenly the huge silence errupted with whistles and cat calls.

Mr Britts came up and asked us to follow him to our rooms. I declined and told him we wanted to meet the students first. He simply turned away and walked off as we walked towards the biggest group of guys.

* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * ** ** * * * * * ** * * * * * * ** * * * ** * ** * * * * * * ** * **

I think we flirted for about an hour while guys checked us out for about an hour, while boys tried to sweet talk us for an hour, while the guys all asked us out in that hour, while the girls all glared at us for the duration of that hour too.

There were some seriously fit guys here, no doubt about it. My phone had about three hundred new contacts in it and I was feeling pretty pleased with myself, but that soon turned to boredom.

I pulled my girls to the side, "Hey why don't we try and find a nice girl to talk to."

They agreed and our eyes seemed to be searching around the crouds for some nice girls. Finally my eyes landed upon a girl with brown hair and brown eyes who looked very shy. I then noticed her arm was linked with another guy with bronze hair. He was quite cute, and he was not looking at us in that way.

Finally at least we found some half decent people. We talked for a bit and we found out their names were Edward and Bella and they were together. They looked so right for each other anyway, they just had this connection.

Guys were still constantly coming up to us and interrupting our conversations and it was really starting to get annoying. Well they were guys who have seen the three of us completely naked and fucking someone, so you can't really blame them.

To be honest I still hadn't seen a guy who had really caught my eye and I was starting to lose hope, but that was when the three of us turned around and saw them looking right back at us...

I swear they were the three most gorgeous boys I have ever seen. The one on the left was quite tall with blond hair and blue eyes and I swear I heard Alice catch her breathe when she saw him. He looked right back at her, he was defiantly English.

The one on the right was the complete opposite to him. He was very muscular and had smooth, brown curly locks. His eyes were a warm hazel and he seemed like a big brother type to me, well obviously Rose thought differently as she took a double take of his body. Well, Rose always did have a thing for Americans.

Finally, the guy I looked at last stood in the middle. He was Italian and I wear my heart fell out of my chest. He had the brightest green eyes I have ever seen and he had sleek dark brown hair combed back. He had a very well built body and his tan was to die for. I think I was about to kiss him when I looked at his lips but very luckily for me the English guy started to speak.

"Hi girls, I'm Jasper, that is Emmett and he is Andre."

His name was Andre, he was so perfect. "Hi, I'm Ilithia and these are my sisters Rose and Alice. But you probably already knew that from our work."

They looked at eachother and grinned with huge smiles. "We might have seen some of your work girls yes."

Alice was looking at Jasper longingly and he was returning her gaze. Rose and Emmett were both grinning at each other and as I looked back at Andre's eyes and I could see the sheer amount of lust radiating of of him. I probably looked the same way to be quite honest. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Well do you guys all want to come up to our floor for some drinks or some stuff." I asked as seductively as I could, of course it worked and all the guys looked like they had won the lottery.

"sure thing Ilithia, we'll escort you there if you like." I walked right up to Andre and linked my arm with his, he seemed a little surprised at my forwardness but he soon relaxed and our bodies just seemed to link together. That was strange, I had never felt that when I was with any other guy.

My sisters linked arms with the other guys and we all started to walk off. All the other pupils were silent as they watched us. All the guys looked ready to kill someone with the way they were looking at our guys. The girls just glared even more, but that was probably because we had just stolen the hottest guys in school.

Could life get any better? We walked in a comfortable silence up to the elevator. It was really small, I mean tiny! But we decided to all try and squeeze in anyway. We all had our bodies pressed up against each other and our clothes were all starting to ride up our legs even more.

I was pressed close to Andre's chest and I took a big breathe of him in. He smelt of chocolate and oranges, my new favourite combination. He looked down at me and I could feel his stare on the top of my head but I did not look up. I would probably be lost in those eyes for a very long time.

We finally heard the beep and we all almost fell out of the elevator, I landed right on top of Andre and as I got up off of him I made sure I acted extra sexy. I slowly pulled my leg up brushing up his whole thigh and gently lifted my arms up brushing his chest and lifted them above my head.

I flicked my hair sideways and bit my lip. "Sorry, that was really stilly of me." I giggled a bit at the end and watched Andre as he too stood up and kept watching me intently. The other girls were having the same effect on the boys and we knew what just to do.

We walked away from them our arms linked but soon felt their warm arms wrapping around our waists as they caught up.

"Not so fast there. Did you really think I would let you get away from me that easily." he whispered very huskily as his lips grazed my ear sending an electric current though my body.

"Maybe, but now I know you just can't resist me."

**LEMONS START BASICALLY AS SOON AS THE NEXT CHAPTER STARTS, SO BE PREPARED. OH YEH AND WE ONLY CONTINUE STORIES IF YOU GUYS LIKE, SO IF U DONT REVIEW OR EMAIL OR COMMENT THEN WE WON'T CONTINUE. SO YOUR BAD IF U DONT....**

**SO REVIEW!!!**

**X**


End file.
